


Glutton's Delight

by squishymorvok (aretia)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dubious Consent, Enemies with benefits?, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), In Public, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Other, Stuffing, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Under-negotiated Kink, gagging, irresponsible kink practices, no safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/squishymorvok
Summary: As the demon of gluttony, Beelzebub has specific desires that can only be fulfilled by making Gabriel, the angel who refuses to sully his celestial body with gross matter, eat an obscene amount of food.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Glutton's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent smut tailored to only me. My first ever fic in the Good Omens fandom was Ineffable Bureaucracy, so it's only fitting that almost a year later, my first foray into this kink is, too. As usual with these two, things get a little bit questionable, and if you'd like to know specifically what is before reading, check the end notes.

Beelzebub's narrow hips shifted as they maneuvered from the crowded buffet to the isolated booth in the corner, carrying a plate in each hand. Gabriel looked them up and down with a teasing smirk when they arrived at the table. "When you said that you wanted to show me your deepest, darkest fantasies, this wasn't exactly what I thought you had in mind…" The smug expression fell from his face as they set the plates down, and slid one of them across the table in front of him. "No. You can't be serious."

Beelzebub sat down across from him, propped up their elbow on the table, and set their chin in their hand, painting a picture of innocence as best they could. "What do you mean?"

"You can't possibly expect me to… consume… _that_." He gestured at the plate in front of him as if it had offended him.

Beelzebub held back a snicker. _The mighty Archangel Gabriel, cowed by a plate of mashed potatoes._ "What are you looking at it like that for?" they said. "Go on. Take a bite."

"And pollute the temple of my celestial body with base matter? No thanks."

"Would you just shut up? I've heard your 'celestial body' bullshit a million times," Beelzebub groaned. "Just try it. It's not going to hurt you." As if to prove their point, they picked up their spoon and scooped up a bite of mashed potatoes from their own plate, and shoved it into their mouth. When they spoke next, it was around a gooey mouthful. "See?"

"Gross, don't talk with your mouth full," said Gabriel, shielding his eyes from the sight. "You're a demon. It's different. There's nothing pure in your body to pollute." 

"Oh, really now? You want to go there?" Beelzebub said, dropping their spoon onto the plate with a clatter. "Yes, I'm a demon. I'm a fucking Prince of Hell, ruler of the sin of Gluttony. And _you're_ the Archangel who lets me tie you to my throne and fuck you within an inch of your life." They relished the way his throat bobbed and he tugged at his collar uncomfortably at that description of their typical evening together. "But I do have _interests_ beyond that. So before this little arrangement of ours goes any further, I want to find out if you'll be able to meet my needs." Their lip curled up in a sadistic smile. "You need motivation? You're going to eat everything I tell you to, or I won't touch you tonight."

Gabriel's hand curled around the edge of the table, digging into it with his fingernails. Eventually, his desire won out over disgust in his mental war, and he picked up the spoon between his thumb and forefinger, as if he wasn't quite sure how to use it. He dipped it into the pile of mashed potatoes on the plate, then brought it back up vertically, letting most of the food fall off the spoon and leaving only a tiny sliver of it clinging to the metal. Of course he would eat like he had never even seen human food before. Beelzebub would critique his technique in a moment, but they were too invested in whether he would actually put the spoon between his lips or not. 

Then, Gabriel's eyes flicked up to meet theirs, and he dropped the spoon. "I'm not going to do it with you staring at me like that."

"Like what?" they said, mustering the fake innocence again.

"Like you want to eat me alive."

"Oh, but I do," Beelzebub cooed. "The whole point is for me to watch. Come on, you almost had it. Try it like this." They picked up their spoon in their fist and stuck another heaping scoop of mashed potatoes into their mouth. 

Gabriel still insisted on picking up the spoon like an alien, but at least he actually brought it to his mouth this time. Those plush lips parted, and that tongue that could do _such_ amazing things between their legs darted out and licked a strip of mashed potato off the spoon.

Beelzebub let out a shuddering breath that they didn't know they had been holding. _Fuck, this is going to be good._

Gabriel set the spoon down and shoved the plate in Beelzebub's direction. "There! I did it. I ate. Let's get out of here," he said in a rush.

"Oh, no, you're not done," Beelzebub said. "Finish your plate."

"Beelzebub…" he whined.

"I'm not going to ask twice."

He was lucky, for both of their sakes, that he liked following orders from them. He picked up the spoon, imitating Beelzebub's grip this time, and scooped up a slightly more sizable portion of mashed potatoes. 

They were going easy on him. They knew that an angel who had never tasted food before, who made his home in the antiseptic offices of Heaven, would probably not react well to some of the more adventurous flavors that Beelzebub favored. So they had taken him to their favorite buffet restaurant and served him a plate of the blandest food they could imagine. It was still rich and buttery enough to meet their standards, but it was inoffensive. They would ease him in with that, and then see if he could handle something more indulgent, something more in line with their plans for him.

That is, if he would actually fucking eat the food.

Beelzebub watched his cheeks swell up as he kept shoveling food into his mouth without swallowing. It was oddly cute, like some sort of angelic chipmunk. But it also made them so frustrated that they wanted to slap him. "You do know you have to actually swallow the food, right?" they pointed out to him.

Gabriel only blinked at them guilelessly, unable to speak since he was following his own stupid rule of not talking with his mouth full. 

"You know how to swallow, don't you? You did it just fine for me last week," Beelzebub sneered, with a suggestive raise of their eyebrows. "I didn't know that demon cum was less of a stain on your heavenly body than Earthly food…"

His jaw dropped open at that, letting the half-chewed mush fall out onto the plate. 

"For fuck's sake, Gabriel," Beelzebub said. "Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?" 

"You're criticizing _my_ manners?!" Gabriel sputtered. "You're the one who eats like a disgusting animal."

"If you're going to spit, at least use a napkin." They climbed onto the booth and leaned across the table, grabbed a napkin from the holder in the center, and reached over to wipe up the food that had dribbled onto his lip. Once they had his chin in their hand, they pinched his cheeks shut and tilted his head up to face them. "But I won't tolerate any more spitting. I thought you could handle this yourself, but now I'm going to have to force feed you… Or we can call it a night, and I'll go find another plaything while you go home and have a sad wank in your spotless office."

Gabriel didn't like any of those options. He shook his head in Beelzebub's hand. They released him from their grip and slid back down to the opposite side of the booth, and watched as he spooned himself another bite and gulped it down, his eyes squeezing shut. 

"Don't make that face, like it's so painful to you," Beelzebub said. "This food is good."

"I wouldn't know," Gabriel replied. "All I know is that it's matter, squishing around in my mouth and going down my throat. It's horrific."

"Ah, I see. Maybe bland wasn't the best choice. You need something more flavorful," Beelzebub mused to themselves. "Wait here. That plate better be clean when I get back."

When Beelzebub staggered back to the table with at least ten plates balanced on their arms, they looked down at the empty plate in front of Gabriel. It was too clean, gleaming like it had just come out of the dishwasher, and Gabriel looked unduly pleased with himself. 

They slammed the plates down on the table and grabbed Gabriel by his tie. "What did you do?" they growled.

"You said you wanted the plate clean, right?" he said, and he even had the nerve to flash them a grin. 

"Fucking angels. You never get less pedantic, do you?" they muttered, shoving him back against the booth. "From now on, we're doing this 'gross matter' experience the Earth way. No more miracles."

"You can't stop me from doing miracles," Gabriel said.

"No, I can't. But I can walk out of here," Beelzebub said, "and leave you to deal with that tent in your pants all by yourself."

Gabriel self-consciously covered his crotch with his hands. He hadn't even made an effort yet, but their power of suggestion was strong enough to make him believe that he had by accident. By the time he looked back up to glare at them, they had settled back into their seat, and shoved one of the plates in his direction.

"Please tell me that all of this is for you," he said. 

"You can keep complaining, or you can put that mouth to good use," Beelzebub said. "I know which one I'd do if I were you." They picked up their fork. 

Beelzebub's first course was a salad, or what might have been a salad at one point, before they recreated the Flood with a vat of ranch dressing. They stabbed a piece of lettuce, and held the dripping leaf over their plate while they watched Gabriel dangle a chicken wing from his fingers as if it were hazardous waste. He scraped an experimental bite off the surface with his front teeth, then threw it back on the plate as if it had burned him. "Ouch! Why does it _hurt?_ "

"Spicy. Should've warned you about that one," Beelzebub said nonchalantly. They pushed another plate his way, this one heaped with macaroni and cheese. "Try this. It's dairy. Neutralizes spice."

Gabriel eyed the plate suspiciously, but picked up a spoonful nonetheless. He chewed it, his expression intrigued rather than disgusted by the texture, and when he swallowed it and took another bite, he didn't look like he was forcing himself. He even looked like he might be enjoying it. 

Beelzebub wiped a thread of drool from the corner of their mouth that had nothing to do with their own appetite. They turned their attention back to their salad.

It wasn't really true that they wanted to replace Gabriel. Their comment about finding another plaything had been mostly an empty threat. Gabriel fascinated them, not least of all because he had the insolence to defy their orders, something that no demon could give them. So when they challenged him to do this, it wasn't with the intent to scare him off. It was inviting him in to know a piece of themselves, keeping their enemies closer, if they even were enemies anymore. They wanted this affair with Gabriel to last, but not if it left any part of their desires unsatisfied. Beelzebub was a glutton, and as such, they did not take well to being unsatisfied.

Plus, they thought that his body could stand to be tainted a little. 

To their surprise, he had finished the macaroni and cheese and even the spicy chicken wings, and about half of a plate of green beans and carrots. He stuck a slice of carrot in his mouth, and chewed it for a full minute before forcing it down.

"Something wrong?" Beelzebub asked.

"I feel like I can't swallow anymore," Gabriel groaned.

"You're flagging already? But there's so much left," Beelzebub said. "It must be that tight collar of yours. Maybe you need to _loosen up_ a little."

The seat of the corner booth wrapped all the way around three sides of the table, and Beelzebub scooted over to the other side, next to Gabriel. They couldn't help but run an appraising eye over his figure. Gabriel was sturdily built, no grotesquely defined abs or tapered waist, but he had always had a flat stomach, one that had left Beelzebub wondering what other forms it could take. Underneath his shirt, it looked unchanged from its usual shape. They skimmed their fingers over it, and found it to have slightly less give to it than usual, pressure pushing back against their fingertips, but still no discernible curve. 

When Beelzebub ate, it didn't show on their body at all, but that was just one of the curses of their station; their stomach was as bottomless as the pits of Hell, and although they had tried many times, they could never reach the point of feeling completely full. 

They doubted that Gabriel had the same affliction. It was more likely that he just hadn't pushed himself hard enough yet. 

"Uh… what are you doing?"

Gabriel's voice grabbed their attention and reminded them that they had come over here for a reason other than fondling his stomach. They glanced up at him, and held his eye contact while they untied his tie, lavender silk sliding along their fingers. They set it beside him on the booth, thinking about all the times they had used it to tie his wrists, and then reached up to unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt. "That should help," they declared.

"Undressing me in public? Looks like someone wants to take me home and have their way with me," Gabriel quipped, the amusement in his tone barely hiding the nervousness of his breaths.

"If you can talk, you can eat," Beelzebub said. "Go on."

Gabriel sighed, but dutifully picked up his fork and tucked back into the vegetables. 

He managed to eat his way through a few more plates before he gave up again, leaning back against the booth and resting his hands over his stomach. His large hands splayed out over his middle emphasized how much its shape had changed, curving out from his chest and stretching the fabric of his shirt. "I feel sick," he complained.

"You feel full," Beelzebub corrected him, unable to tear their eyes away from his stomach. "That doesn't mean it's time to stop."

"It does, though, doesn't it? That's why humans have that sensation in the first place. So that they know when to stop."

"Not all of them do. Not my kind of humans, the gluttonous ones," Beelzebub said. "But even so, we aren't limited like they are. You can eat as much as you want and you won't get sick."

"But I don't want to eat any more," he whimpered.

"You just need a little help." Beelzebub nudged his hands away from his stomach, and placed their own hands over it instead. It felt warm under their palms as they explored the topography of it, the hard mound of fullness protruding from his upper abdomen, the softer flesh swelling over his waistband, the rounded front and taut stretch of his sides. Beelzebub's cunt had manifested itself and was now dripping wet, soaking through their panties and trousers. They were beginning to think that they would leave a stain on the booth from seeing him like this.

They rubbed their fingertips into Gabriel's belly in tiny circles, soothing away any aches and cramps. "Is this better?"

"Um. Yeah, a little," he said. "Why are you being so gentle to me all of a sudden?"

Their gaze was focused on his stomach, so they didn't have to face whatever accusatory look he was giving them. "Because I want you to finish all your food," they said. 

His arm made a weak attempt of reaching for the table, then fell back at his side. "I can't," he said.

"You just need me to do all the work," suggested Beelzebub. They reluctantly pulled their hands away from his body, and picked up the next dish, which was a large bowl of clam chowder. "Don't move. Let me feed you."

They held the bowl close to his chest while they tapped his lip with a spoon. At first, he pursed his lips tight and didn't let them in, but then they breached the seal and pushed the spoon inside. His jaw relaxed, his lip dragging against the underside of the spoon as they pulled it back out. A drop of soup trickled from the corner of his mouth. Beelzebub leaned in and flicked out their tongue against his skin to catch it.

"Pretty Archangel," they murmured. "Always working so hard to be what everyone else expects of you. You'd be even prettier if you would just let yourself have what you want. Denying yourself pleasure doesn't look good on you." The best part of feeding him was that they kept his mouth full of food at all times, so that he couldn't respond to their demeaning comments. 

They set the empty bowl aside. While he chewed on the last chunk of clam, they picked up a piece of cornbread, broke it in half, and spread honey butter on the middle of it. They held it up to his mouth with one hand while the other one palmed his swollen belly. "You look so good like this, so filled up for me." He nibbled the bread in tiny bites, but when he opened his mouth, they pushed it in deeper, forcing him to take a bigger bite. "You should indulge yourself more often. I know you like it."

"I don't," he mumbled around a mouthful of bread. He swallowed. "Don't like it."

"I can tell you do, because your body is taking it so well," Beelzebub said, with another reverent caress to his belly. "Round and full, like it was made for this." They gave it a squeeze, feeling the pressure push back underneath their fingers. "But there's still room in there, I can feel it."

"Ah!--It hurts," Gabriel gasped out. "Hurts really bad. I don't think I can take any more."

"I know you can," they said, drawing a whine out of him when they pushed another piece of bread into his mouth. They glanced down at his shirt tucked into his pants, pulled tight around the buttons with gaps in between showing tantalizing glimpses of skin, the fabric stretching to cover his distended stomach. They slid a button out of its hole, exposing the widest part of his middle, and then slipped their fingers underneath his belly where it spilled out over his lap, reaching for the waistband of his trousers. Their fingers grazed over the bulge in his crotch that was definitely there by now, the touch too light to be stimulating, just tracing the outline of its considerable size. "Maybe you just need to make a little more room." They unbuttoned and then unzipped his fly, watching his belly sink lower and expand to fill the space.

"You… you can't do that," he said, his voice tight. "Not in public."

"But that's the whole point, isn't it?" Beelzebub purred. "I want the world to see you let go of your inhibitions. It's not shameful to indulge."

"No. Don't want this," Gabriel whimpered, screwing his eyes shut. A couple of tears broke free from the corners of his eyes. His face was flushed red with humiliation, and his body trembled all over. 

"Too much?" said Beelzebub. "Okay."

Beelzebub snapped their fingers. 

Gabriel's weary head lolled onto his chest. They watched as he gathered his bearings, took in the cold and dimly lit surroundings. He was completely naked, and his wrists were bound to the armrests of Beelzebub's throne. "Thought you said no miracles," he murmured.

"That was for you," Beelzebub said. "You were right. What I wanted to do next, I couldn't do in public. You, unraveled and undone, that's a sight that only I deserve to see."

"Are we done, then?" Gabriel asked. "No more food?"

"Oh, you didn't think I forgot about dessert, did you?" Gabriel's eyes followed the movement of their hand to a cart draped in a tablecloth. His face blanched as they pulled off the cloth with a flourish, revealing trays laden with desserts, cheesecake and pudding and pie and cupcakes and chocolate truffles. "We're just getting started."

They stripped off their own clothes while taking in the sight of Gabriel, splayed out in front of them like the most delicious treat they could imagine. His clothes had been too restraining. Now, his belly expanded to its full size, cresting out from his chest and sloping down into a beautiful round bulge that rested heavily atop his lap. It moved up and down with labored breaths that he didn't strictly need to take, that were purely a sign of his nervousness and arousal. His dick stood fully erect between his legs, following the curve of his belly. 

Beelzebub straddled him, and Gabriel bucked up into them, but they weren't going to give him that satisfaction just yet. They positioned themselves above his dick, with their legs draped over his sides, and their cunt pressed against his swollen belly. 

Beelzebub reached over to the dessert cart, and picked up a slice of cheesecake in the palm of their hand. They didn't need a plate or a fork for what they had in mind. They hooked their finger into the corner of Gabriel's mouth to pry it open, and then shoved the piece of cheesecake into his mouth whole. Then, they clasped their hand over Gabriel's mouth so that he couldn't spit it out. He gagged on it, but they knew he could handle it; he had taken something much bigger and firmer when Beelzebub had manifested a cock and fucked his mouth last week. He gasped for breath, and they immediately filled his empty mouth with a chocolate truffle. 

His overfed belly brushed up against their clit, and Beelzebub hissed out in pleasure. They grinded down onto it, savoring the pained noises he made when their movements rocked his already uncomfortably full stomach. They had always wanted to see if they could get off like this, just riding on his belly, knowing that they had made him like this, desperate and helpless underneath them. 

They fed him a slice of pie, and he took a bite out of it, but sputtered on the rest, letting some of the banana cream filling dribble down his chin. Tears rolled down his cheeks from the gagging and the ache of not being touched. "Please, please, please…" he begged, an incoherent stream of one broken word. _Please what? Stop, or feed you more?_

Beelzebub dragged their tongue over his chin to lap up the smear of cream, then licked along the line of his jaw. "All I want," they whispered into his ear, grinding roughly onto his belly, "is for you to admit that you like it." He let out a sharp gasp, and then so did Beelzebub, the friction against their clit already bringing them close to the edge. "Then I'll stop." They bucked their hips down onto him, and the way he writhed under them only deepened the sensation sparking through their groin. "And I'll get you off."

They pressed the rest of the pie slice into his mouth, using their fingers to guide it in, and then leaving them inside his mouth. Seeing his pretty lips wrapped around their fingers, feeling the obscene way he sucked on them, did them in. They thrusted once more against his hard, stuffed belly and came, throwing their head back as a choked-off sound clawed its way out of their throat.

Beelzebub withdrew their fingers from Gabriel's mouth with a pop. They reached for the dessert tray again, but Gabriel's voice stopped them. "All right, okay," he shouted, "I like it, it's delicious, feed me, Beelzebub, taint my body all you want, make me a glutton like you…" 

The next thing that met his lips wasn't another dessert, but a kiss from Beelzebub. His kisses held more warmth and sweetness than anything they had ever tasted. 

They slid down his body, their already soaking cunt dragging along his belly. They positioned themselves over his dick, and sank down onto it, letting the hard length of it press up into them. Gabriel's enormous cock inside them was one of the only things that could make them feel well and truly full. 

Beelzebub braced themselves on his belly, filling their hands with the warm curves just as their cunt was filled up with him. Every part of them was hungry, wanting, craving more of him, more of his touch, more of his pleasure. Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut, and bit his lip, which did little to stifle the whimpers of mingled ecstasy and pain spilling from his mouth. They bit that lip themselves, unrolling it from his teeth. "Come on," they urged him, "I want to hear you." 

Then, they rutted down onto his cock in earnest. The deep pressure of it lit up sensations inside them that they hadn't gotten before from just external stimulation. His bound hands couldn't grab their thighs to steady them, so they held onto his belly instead, keeping their body perfectly aligned with his for every thrust, wringing moans out of his open mouth. They didn't waste any time with teasing him, quickening their pace to bring him to a sharp, keening climax just as they rode out another one of their own. 

Once the haze of their orgasm had worn off, they took Gabriel's chin in their hand and tilted his head towards them, although he still didn't open his eyes. "Gabriel? Gabriel, it's okay," they said. "You did so good for me." They pressed a kiss to his lips as they pulled off of his spent cock, and then climbed down out of his lap. They untied his wrists from the throne. Then, they slipped their hands under his thighs, wrapped his legs around their waist, and lifted him up. 

They called upon their demonic strength in order to lift him when he was almost twice their size. Some of his weight still rested on their arms, and they felt him heavier than usual from the food stuffed inside him and the dead-weight slump of his body against theirs, his swollen belly pressing against their chest. They carried him to their bed, laid him down, and propped his back up against a pile of pillows. A glass of water pushed against his lips nudged him awake from his half-asleep daze.

"More gross matter?" he muttered hoarsely.

"It's just water," Beelzebub insisted. "You need it. Drink."

He took a sip, but that seemed to be all he could manage. Beelzebub shrugged and set the glass down on the nightstand. They had read about aftercare in a book once, and they wanted to show Gabriel that they could exercise _some_ discretion when it came to their meetings. They eased him down onto the bed, and then climbed in beside him, grazing a hand over his belly. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah," he said. "Not too much now. It's getting better."

They rested their palm against it, rubbing it in a slow circle. "Does that help?"

"Mm," Gabriel murmured, turning his head to the side on the pillow. They kept up a consistent motion, as much to comfort Gabriel as to take in the sensation while they still could. Once he slept, all that beautiful roundness would be gone, but now that they had seen it once and knew it was possible, they would always long to bring it back.

Gabriel's thoughts drifted in the same direction as theirs. His gaze was far away when he asked, "Do you think… you'll want to do this again?"

"Fuck yes, I do," Beelzebub responded immediately. Then, slowly, "… Do you?"

They awaited his answer for so long that they were afraid he had fallen asleep. When it came, it was one, barely breathed word. " _Please._ "

Beelzebub settled down beside him as he dozed off, their hand still stroking his belly. Lying there next to Gabriel, for a rare moment in their existence, they felt completely satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning: Although Gabriel agrees to the general scenario in the beginning, when it gets to the force-feeding part, it's unclear whether he's saying "no" in a submissive way or in a genuine way, and he doesn't have any safe words to use, so there might be some boundaries crossed here. But in my head, Gabriel is definitely into this, and Beelzebub cares about his well-being. Sometimes I find it hot to read about responsible kink, but that... is not what I wrote here. 
> 
> Special thank you to [Thestarlitrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/pseuds/Thestarlitrose) for encouragement and many of the food choices, and to [Euny_Sloane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euny_Sloane/pseuds/Euny_Sloane) for help with tags!


End file.
